In general, a high frequency component, which is used in a high frequency apparatus such as a high frequency filter or a high frequency switch, forms a high frequency circuit by positioning a plurality of circuit electrodes between layers of a multilayer substrate made of dielectric material and connecting these circuit electrodes through a via-hole electrode.
This high frequency laminated component is formed as following steps: Forming the circuit electrodes and the via-hole electrode at a dielectric sheet which is not sintered, and then piling and baking the plurality of dielectric sheets.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication H9-214274 is known as a prior art information in this technical field.
Recently, this high frequency laminated component has been required to be more downsized.